Wicked Embrace
by ichidou
Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps
1. Default Chapter

Title: I haven't thought of one yet. Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com) Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far. Rating: NC-17 Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas. Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it.  
  
Lothlorien:  
  
The forest was surprisingly light, although the four companions travelled through Caras Galadhon to their Talan at two in the morning. They were siblings coming home from a mission they had been sent on by the Lord and Lady. Haldir led the way, followed by his sister and brothers, Kalainis Urya, Rumil, and Orophin. He looked back and stared at his sister. She, catching his gaze, just smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm so glad to be home," she said. "You and me both sister," Haldir said, chuckling. They presented themselves to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who bidded them welcome. "It is great to see all of you back, but I must speak with your sister alone. Would you either please wait, or go and get some rest, for your journey has been a long one," Galadriel said, motioning for them to leave. Rumil and Orophin bowed and then left. "I will wait outside for you Kalainis," Haldir said, giving her a brotherly hug, then turned, bowed, and walked out. Lady Galadriel gestured for Kalainis to step forward. "And how was Mirkwood?" Galadriel asked, worried about her Marchwarden. "All was fine. 'Haldir' stayed away from Legolas. Legolas never looked so disappointed," Kalainis said, pushing her silvery hair back. "Good. You may leave now." With a short bow, Kalainis left the grand hall and met Haldir on the steps. "What was it that they wanted?" He asked, worried about his sister's safety. "That is classified information dear brother, besides, it is not dangerous, so you don't need to worry about me." "You know I would worry even if it was just a walk in the forest." What was it about his sister that he loved so much? Oh yeah, it was her innocence of nature, her beauty, and the fact that she looked so much like him. All she had to do was to bind her breasts, and other elves would mistake her for him. Her mission was to separate her brother and Legolas. She had to pretend to be Haldir, unfortunately for the princeling, he didn't know that Kalainis existed. Unknown to the Lorien elves, King Thranduril had a plan of his own. To keep his youngest happy, he had to capture Haldir. He sent three elven warriors plus Legolas to follow the small group. They had followed the tiny group until they parted at the great hall. They stayed away from the hall, knowing that Galadriel could sense them if they got too close. They watched as a pair walked to a mallorn tree, not far from the Hall. One of them was Haldir, they were just too far away to tell which. Kalainis and Haldir parted at their home, giving each other a small kiss on the cheek. "Be careful, I don't know what I would do with out you Kalainis," Haldir said, letting her go. "It is just a bath Onooro. It shouldn't take me long. If it does, send someone to the azure pool. You know that one is my favorite," Kalainis whispered. With that, Kalainis made her way to the ground, and toward her destination. Legolas looked delighted to have Haldir all to himeself, and he watched as 'Haldir' knelt at a dark blue pool. Kalainis shook her silvery mane back as she knelt by the pool of water in front of her. She gazed longenly into the azure depths, and reached a hand out over the water. It was at that moment that a pale hand reached out and grabbed her from behind, quickly silencing her with a kiss, Legolas grabbed her hands and bound them together. She tried calling out for her brothers, but the moment she opened her mouth, Legolas snaked his tongue inside. He clipped her over the head and she fell into the dark abyss known as unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~End of Chapter 1  
  
What did you think? Please Review me. I dont care if there is any flames, but at least tell me what you think  
  
Ichidou 


	2. Mirkwood

Title: Wicked Embrace Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com) Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far. Rating: NC-17 Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas. Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it. ** indicates thoughts.  
  
Outside Mirkwood She woke up slowly, trying to remember what happened. She was bound and gagged, so she couldn't call out for her brothers. "Haldir, you are mine now, my personal slave," Legolas said, stroking the blond hair out of her face. She shook her head vigorously and tried shouting something out, but the gag blocked her words. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "My Prince, we are arriving in Mirkwood. To show people that he is yours, take the prisoner and put him behind you on your horse," one of the other elven warriors, Celebdae, said. The other two, Gem and Ni, nodded at the suggestion. Legolas nodded and pulled her up behind him on his horse. He then unbound Kalainis's wrists and pulled them in front of him, rubbing some circulation into them before binding them again. She sobbed quietly as the trotted into Mirkwood, her head throbbing from where Legolas had hit her. She looked around, hoping to find someone who would help her, but everyone held their heads down, including Celebdae, Gem, and Ni. She gently laid her head on his back and closed her eyes, accepting the thougth that no one was there to help her. Legolas stiffened in suprise at the feel of Kalainis's head resting just below his left shoulder blade. *He is going to be easier to tame than I thought.*  
  
"King Thranduril, your son, Legolas, has return, with his prisoner," one of the Royal Advisors, Saelbeth, said. "Good. Send Legolas to me." "As you wish sire." Saelbeth met Legolas on the steps the glorious palace. "Prince Legolas, your father requests you're presence in the Great Hall." "Alright. Give my slave a bath and clothes that will represent the forest of Mirkwood." He turned to Kalainis,"If I let you bathe alone, you won't try drowining yourself, will you?" She shook her head, causing her head to throb even more. She laid her head against his chest. "Good," he said, stroking her hair again. He handed her to Saelbeth, and she looked up at him with fear in her gray eyes. "Don't worry, he won't harm something that is mine," Legolas said, freeing her from the gag. "Thank you," she said, downcasting her eyes.  
  
Kalainis looked at the room she had been directed to. It was adjoining Legolas' private chamber. It was beautiful with the greens and grays of Mirkwood. The four-post bed, the sheets and bedspread a brilliant shade of green, seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room, minus a small vanity sitting in the farthest corner. "You are a beautiful creature, and should be treated as such," said a voice from the doorway. She turned so suddenly, that she tripped over her own feet, and fell to her knees in front of Legolas. He smiled and walked to her. She looked up as he walked behind her and untied her hands, bringing them in front of her. She rubbed circulation into them as he knelt in front of her, stroking her cheek. "My Prince, I am still dirty from the road, you should not touch me yet," she said, drawing her cheek away. He looked around, "They never brought the bath?" "No m'lord, they didn't." He stood up suddenly, his knee catching her in the jaw. She toppled backward with the unexpected blow. "I'm sorry," He said, going to her, "that wasn't part of my plan." She looked up at him. "Stay here, I will be right back." She watched as he retreated to his room. She rubbed her jaw where his knee had hit her, a bruise already forming. He came back with a basin full of warm water and a washcloth. He dipped the washcloth in the water, rung it out, then started washing her face with it. She leaned into the touch and sighed. He reached and started to undo the claps on her tunic, but she stilled his hands. "My Prince, please allow me to bathe in privacy. It is something that I have always done on my own, ever since I was little. My brothers never bothered me during my time of privacy." "How many brothers do you have?" Legolas asked, again stoking her cheek with the washcloth. "Three, my Prince." "Call me Legolas when we are alone, please. 'My Prince' is too formal for intimate times like this," Legolas said, standing. "I will leave you to your bathing, but you must be present at the feast tonight." "There are no holidays today, are there?" "No, this is to celebrate my capture of you, sweet elf," Legolas said, bending and kissing Kalainis on her cheek. As soon as he left, she unbound her breasts and bathed the rest of her body. She quickly bound her breasts again and then slipped on the dark green tunic and the gray leggings. She slipped her boots back on and reached a had to her hair. "Man," she said as she felt each of the tangles. She tried opening the door between Legolas' room and her's, but it was locked. There was no other door in her room, so she knocked softly on the door. Legolas opened it and stared at Kalainis. "You're beautiful," he gasped out, reaching out to her tangeled locks. He led her to the vanity in his room. "Sit down, let me take care of this," he ordered "Why, aren't I the slave?" Kalainis asked, pulling away from Legolas. "You are, but I would like to do this small task." He forced her into the chair in front of the vanity and started brushing her hair. He then braided it to look like his. "There. You are now ready for the feast." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Great Hall was decorated in the greens and grays of Mirkwood, and the Velvet table was full of food. Everyone stared at the pair, noting the remarkable beauty the two elves shared. Kalainis looked at the table with a suprise. Everyone was already seated, and there was only one chair at the Velvet table, and there were no other chairs left. "My Prince, where am I to sit?" she whispered. "You aren't. You are to stand behind me." With that, he pulled Kalainis to her place, forcing her to stand behind him. "You are to keep quiet and do what I ask here." The dance started and Legolas pulled Kalainis to sit down on one of his knees. He started to stroke her cheek as she continued to watch the dancing. Legolas kissed her and she allowed it, her hand coming to rest on the his hand that was on the table. The hand stroking her cheek went down to the clasps on her tunic, and started undoing them. She grasped his hand and broke the kiss. "No, please. Don't. Not here." "You're mine. You can't tell me no....you are the slave!" Legolas said, grabbing her hands. She started to struggle and whimpered in pain as Legolas started kissing her brutally. His guests stopped what they were doing to look at the two. "Take him to his chambers and lock him in there." The guards came forward and started dragging her to her champber. She looked at him with wide, begging eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" Legolas screamed, slapping her face. She held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she was dragged away. ~~~ End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Kalainis' Room

Title: Wicked Embrace Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com) Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far. Rating: NC-17 Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas. Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it. ** indicates thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kalainis took down her hair from the braids Legolas had put in them. She remembered the kindness he had showed her earlier, and then him slapping her. She let the tears fall freely as she laid down on her new bed. Kalainis fell into an exhasted sleep and barely noticed Legolas coming in and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Haldir?" Legolas asked, shaking her slightly. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I was just upset," he said, closing his eyes and looking down. "Legolas, I have something to tell you," Kalainis said, holding his head up. "I am not Haldir. I am his sister, Kalainis. I tried telling you earlier, but I was gagged. I wanted to tell you, instead of you finding out by taking off the tunic I am wearing." "No, it can't be. You are Haldir." "No m'lord, I am not. He is my brother." "NO! Stop this lying!" With that, Legolas ripped the tunic from Kalainis. He stared at the black fabric binding her breasts.  
  
"What are you doing, pretending to be Haldir?" Legolas asked, still staring at the sash. "My Lord and Lady have the wish to keep you and my brother from falling in love. I had to be Haldir. You have only met my brother once. All the other times, it was me. I never meant to hurt you, but I would not have my brother fall in love with you, only to die the horrible death that is to befall him if you do fall in love," Kalainis said, reaching for her torn tunic. He restrained her arm, "What do you mean, 'only to die the horrible death that is to befall him if you do fall in love'?" "I only ment that he will die if you two fall in love. My Lady has forseen this, and I do not wish for my brother to die, for I love him as any sister would," Kalainis said, trying to get her arm free.  
  
"Stop." Kalainis stopped struggling. He reached his free hand to her hair. "I will keep you, only because you are truthful, but no more pretending to be a manelf. Be yourself, and you will like it here." "My brothers will come looking for me." "I know, but I want to keep you here. Your beauty oushines the sun." "You know they will come, yet you still hold me here, against my will?" "It didn't seem against your will a while ago," Legolas remarked reaching down to kiss her lips again. Kalainis leaned into the kiss, her arms coming around Legolas's neck. She moaned low in her throat when his hands rested on her waist. It felt so right to be there, with him, like this.  
  
Legolas stood, "I will get you some proper sleep wear, and a beautiful maiden's dress for tomorrow." "But my Prince, I am comfortable in my tunic and breeches. I have never worn a dress before," Kalainis said, hiding her blush with her hair. "You have never worn a dress?" At her nod, he continued, "well, things will change from now on. You will be my princess, and stop calling me 'My Prince'. Call me Legolas, please." "Alright, Legolas," she said, looking up. She placed a hand on Legolas's cheek. "Thank you for kidnapping me," she said, teasing his lips with hers. "Will you stay with me? In this new place, I don't think that I can go to sleep," she mummered. "Yes, I will stay, as soon as we get you something to wear." "You don't like what I am wearing?" "It is not that, it is just that I like it too much, but you are to become a princess. I can't touch you if you don't want me to now."  
  
Legolas left and brought back a maid. "Give her a dress fit for a princess for tomorrow, and help her into proper sleepware." He retreated to his room and locked to door as the maid helped Kalainis into the silk gown. She brushed out her silvery locks and put it all back into a long braid that fell to the middle of her back. Kalainis knocked on Legolas's door when it was all finished. He was wearing only a pair of thin breeches. He pulled her into his embrace and slid his hands up and down her back. He moved slowly and melodically into her room. He pushed her down onto her new bed and settled down behind her in a spoon-like shape. He allowed her head to rest on his outstretched arm, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She fell to sleep instantly, but for him, sleep was a long time coming.  
  
Kalainis woke before the sun touched the top of the trees. It took her a while to remember where she was, and who was so sensually pressed into her. She lifted her head and looked at Legolas. During the night, she had turned over and her head was now laying on Legolas's chest. Her arm had been wrapped around his waist and one of her legs was wrapped around one of his. Her hand played with his skin as she roused him awake. "Wake up Sleepy-Head. Time to get up," Kalainis said, kissing him softly over his heart. He moaned and brought her closer to his chest. She sighed and squirmed out of his reach. "You act just like Haldir, never wanting to get out of bed, even when the sun has already hit the tops of the trees." "What?!" He screamed, looking shocked. "We were supposed to be up hours ago!" "I knew that would work. The sun hasn't even hit the tops of the trees yet." Kalainis sat at the vanity and started brushing out her tangled hair, wincing every now and then when her comb hit the tender part of her head.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked, holding her arm still. "It is from when you knocked me out. It hasn't exactly healed yet." "I am truly sorry for hurting you, but as you can see, it turned out so well." "Yes, now turn around, I'm going to change." "Alright," he sighed, turning his back to her. She quickly changed into the pure white dress that had been brought to her. She put on the dark green over tunic and turned back to Legolas. "Alright, I'm finished."  
  
Legolas turned around and stared at the vision before him. "Do I look alright? I feel a little foolish in this dress." "You look beautiful. Come here, let me fix your hair." Kalainis walked up to him and sat down beside him on hte bed. He started braiding her hair, his fingertips hitting the top of her sensitive pointed ear. She bit back a groan and hoped to Valar that Legolas didn't notice her biting her lower lip.  
  
When Legolas was finished, Kalainis grabbed her ripped tunic and took something out of the silver out of the front pocket. She then took the string that held her breeches together off and slipped the silver item on it. "What's that?" Legolas asked, looking toward the item dangling on the string. "It's nothing, just a momento from home." The silver item gleamed as she tied the string around her neck. She then slipped the ring under her over tunic. The ring was Nenya, the elvish ring of Water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's it for chapter 3. In chapter 4, it comes in with Lothlorien, and the frantic search for Kalainis that Haldir and his brothers perform. He then finds out about the plan when he discovers that Legolas is the one that kidnapped Kalainis.  
  
BTW: Just in case anyone couldn't tell, this is my reality!!!! 


	4. LothlorienMirkwood

Title: Wicked Embrace Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com) Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far. Rating: NC-17 Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas. Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it. ** indicates thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lothlorien:  
  
Haldir searched Caras Galadhon for his baby sister. "Haldir, she isn't at the pool, but we did find this," Orophin said, holding up a Mirkwood arrow. "Mirkwood! And this is the sign of Legolas! Why would he take Kalainis?" "Probably because he thought she was you," a woman's voice said. Haldir and Orophin turned around and knelt down on one knee. "Lady Galadriel, what are you talking about?" Haldir asked, bringing his gaze to her's. "I sent Kalainis on a mission. She was to pretend to be you around Legolas. I foresaw your death. You fell in love with Legolas then died. I wasn't about to let that happen, and neither was Kalainis. She agreed. Thranduril, on the other hand, had a plan as well. To capture you and make Legolas happy, however, his plan failed. He captured Kalainis..." "Instead of me," Haldir finished. He turned to Orophin. "This is my fault. Will you accompany me to reclaim our sister?" "Of course. Rumil will probably want to come as well." "Good. We will leave as soon as possible to get Kalainis back."  
  
Mirkwood:  
  
Kalainis walked through some of the Royal Gardens. Legolas had gone to visit with his father and brothers and discuss political things. Kalainis was walking under a huge tree when she heard some giggling come from above. She looked up and saw four gray eyes staring back.  
  
"Who's up there? Come down," Kalainis said, shading her eyes from the brightness of the sun. Two elves jumped down form the tree and landed behind her. "The first question at hand is, who are you? We haven't seen you here before," the taller elf said. "Of course, we're just visiting from Imladris," said the other.  
  
The looked to be identical twins except for the slight difference in height and the color of the eyes. They were the twin sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. "I believe, brother, that this is Legolas' new consort. I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan," the smaller elf said, nodding his head to the taller one. "We're the sons of Elrond." "I know who you are. I've met you before," Kalainis said, turning to go back to her room. She stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed her arm. "I don't think we've met. I would have remembered," Elladan said, pulling Kalainis into his embrace, his arms circling her trim waist.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Let go of me," Kalainis said, struggling. "You never did say what your name was, heartling," Elladan said, pulling her closer. "If I tell you, will you let me go?" "Maybe." "Alright, my name is..." "Kalainis! Elladan, let go of her!" Legolas said, pulling his arms away. Kalainis ran into Legolas' arms. "Don't touch her again! EVER!!" Kalainis laid her head on Legolas' shoulder, her head throbbing again. Elladan nodded, but not before he looked Kalainis up and down. "Go to your room. You'll be safe there," Legolas said to Kalainis. She nodded and ran off, looking back only once.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Legolas?" Elrohir asked, pulling Legolas close. Elladan quickly stood close behind Legolas. Legolas moaned as Elrohir started kissing him. He was very aware of the twin arousals pressing into him as Elladan moved closer to teas his sensitive ear.  
  
"Legolas, I..." Kalainis stared at the scene in front of her. Too caught up in their arousals, they didn't know she was there. She gasped and ran to her room. She took Nenya off the string and changed into her breeches. She bound her breasts and walked into Legolas' room where she grabbed a couple of tunics and extra breeches. She put on a deep green tunic, one of Legolas' favorites, and placed Nenya inside the pocket. She pulled on her boots and grabbed a saddle bag. She piled the stolen tunics and breeches inside, along with her dress and nightgown.  
  
She raced back outside and ran to the stables. She went to the closest horse she could find, Arod. She swung the saddle bag over Arod's back and leaped up. She pressed her heels into his ribs and he sped off. "Take me to the Golden Woods," she whispered into Arod's ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning: Chapter 5 contains slash. If you don't want to read it, stop reading this fic now. If not, continue to chapter 5: Found!!!  
  
-Ichidou ^^ 


	5. Found

Title: Wicked Embrace  
  
Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com)  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin  
  
Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it. ** indicates thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Elladan licked the tip of Legolas' pointed ear. Legolas moaned in response and leaned his head back onto Elladan's shoulder as Elrohir began to untie Legolas' tunic. Legolas shivered as Elrohir started devouring the newly exposed skin. Elladan took this a s an advantage and stole Legolas' mouth from Elrohir. Elrohir continued disrobing Legolas, slowly pulling his leggings down. Legolas' very hard elfhood sprang forward. Elladan's hand went around and started stroking Legolas' velvety elfhood evicting large moans from the Mirkwood prince.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir smiled to each other over Legolas' shoulder before Elrohir disrobed. He pressed himself against Legolas, bringing both elfhoods in contact. Another moan surfaced from Legolas. Elrohir pulled Legolas down on top of him as Elladan disappeared for a few seconds. When he appeared again, he had a small tube of oil in his hand. He disrobed and grabbed Legolas, swinging him around to face him. He tossed the vial to Elrohir and he prepared himself for what was soon to come. Legolas moaned as Elladan started sucking his elfhood. Elladan moved away from Legolas when Elrohir wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist. He then stroked a hand of oil across Legolas' elfhood.  
  
Elrohir pulled Legolas down on top of him and allowed Legolas to enter him. At the same time, Elladan, all lubricated and everything, fell down on top of Legolas. He entered Legolas in a swift assault. With the feel of Elrohir around his elfhood and Elladan pumping into him, Legolas quickly went over the top. Elrohir came first, causing a chain reaction. With the feel of Elrohir's inner muscles contracting around his elfhood, Legolas came. At last, Elladan came screaming out his pleasure into Legolas' right shoulder blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that Day:  
  
After that little escapade, Legolas ran to a secluded lake. He jumped in and let the invigorating waters wash the smell of Elladan and Elrohir from him. He then went back to his room and looked for Kalainis. He noticed some of his tunics and leggings were gone. "Kalainis, did you take some...." Legolas stopped in midsentence as he walked into Kalainis' room, finding her not there. He ran out of her room and down the hall. He asked all the servants and anyone else in the palace if they had seen Kalainis. Gem and Ni nodded and told him that she had run to the stables after shortly coming back from the gardens.  
  
Legolas ran to the stables and stopped when he found out that Arod was missing. The tracks led out of the stables and toward the forest. He hopped up on Ni's horse, Wayia, and rode out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir Update:  
  
Haldir cautiously rode his horse through the forests of Mirkwood. He was about to stop and rest when he heard a noise coming from the direction the three Marchwardens were going in. They scattered their horses and jumped up in a giant oak.  
  
Kalainis rode as fast as she possibly could. *I have to get away from Legolas. He can't be allowed to find me* She slowed to a walking pace as she saw a horse go by her. *That looked like Haldir's steed.* "Haldir? Are you out there somewhere?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"It's Kalainis!" Rumil whispered to Orophin and Haldir. All three of them jumped down around Kalainis. "Kalainis! Are you okay?" Haldir asked. She jumped off of Arod and ran to Haldir, throwing herself in his open arms. "Better than I was. I thought I was lost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 5  
  
Okay, one of the many slash scenes are over with. Again, I remind you that this is my first slash fic. Please, be brutal if you don't like it, tell me.  
  
Ichidou 


	6. Shot!

Title: Wicked Embrace  
  
Author: Ichidou (Legolas833@aol.com)  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Kalainis, Legolas/Elladan, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir,(Legolas/Haldir implied) so far.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: In a dream, Galadriel sees the death of her favorite Marchwarden. To keep this from happening, she sends Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, to stop them from falling in love. King Thranduril hates seeing his son said, so he kidnaps "Haldir" and forces "him" to stay in Mirkwood with Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: No one here belongs to me, with the exception of Kalainis. They all belong to Tolkin  
  
Authors Note: This is my first slash fic, so please R/R and tell me if you hated it or loved it. ** indicates thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore," Rumil said, hugging her tightly.  
  
A Couple of Miles Away  
  
Legolas rode hard. He whistled sharply, calling Arod back to him hoping Kalainis was still on him. He heard a neigh from nearby.  
  
Kalainis noticed the change in Arod. "Someone's coming. I think it is Legolas." She slapped Arod's left flank and he took off. The four of them jumped up in a nearby tree and waited breathlessly. Legolas came into view a few minutes later. He whistled sharply again. Arod came to him this time, riderless.  
  
"Where'd she go, Arod? Where's Kalainis?" he asked his horse. Kalainis shifted uncomfortably in the tree, causing a couple of leaves to fall and a twig to snap. Legolas was ready in a second and shot an arrow into the tree. There was a cry of pain as Legolas' arrow hit its mark, Kalainis' left shoulder.  
  
Kalainis struggled to stau upright in the tree. Haldir was soon there, holding her tighly. He jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Legolas with Kalainis in his arms, the arrow still protruding from her shoulder. Rumil and Orophin jumped down, landing on either side of Legolas. "You shot her!" Orophin cried, running to Haldir and Kalainis. Rumil pulled Legolas' arms behind him and held them there as Legolas struggled to speak.  
  
"It...it wasn't my fault. She shouldn't have run away," he stammered out. Orophin held her down as Haldir broke the arrowhead off. A sharp cry of pain filled the forest as Haldir pulled the rest of the arrow out as gently as possible. The pain was so intense that Kalainis fainted. Haldir pulled out one of the extra shirts found in Kalainis' saddle bag(it was one of Legolas' favorites). He ripped it up and bound it around the wound.  
  
"Let him go, Rumil. We need him to show us the way to the palace. Kalainis needs a healer," Haldir said, glaring evilly at Legolas. "Let me see her," Legolas asked. "No. You've done enough damage to our little family," Haldir answered. "She needs to ride in front of me or my guards will think somethings wrong, and they won't let you in," Legolas replied. "Okay, but no more than that," Haldir said, handing Kalainis over to Legolas. Legolas put her on Arod and jumped up behind her, holding her possessively against him. Haldir called Rumil, Orophin, and his horses to them and they mounted them. The followed Legolas to the Palace.  
  
Inside:  
  
"Here's how we're going to unite Lothlorien and Mirkwood..." "Your Majesty, pardon the intrusion sir, but Prince Legolas and three riders are wanting to call for Lord Elrond," Saelbeth said, bowing to the king and the other three princes. "Why, what's wrong?" Thranduril asked. "It's Legolas' consort, Haldir. He's been shot." (Thranduril and Saelbeth are the only ones who don't know about Kalainis being a girl.) "Send Isilya to Imladris to bring back Elrond," Thranduril said. "We'll finish this conversation later, sons." With that said, Thranduril turned away from his sons and walked to where Kalainis was.  
  
"Legolas, what happened? Who are these warriors?" Thranduril asked. "They are the Marchwardens of Lothlorien. It turns out hat I kidnapped Kalainis, Haldir's twin sister, instead of him. He's over there," Legolas said, pointing to the male elf sitting beside Kalainis, holding her hand.  
  
"And the others?" Thranduril asked. "Rumil and Orophin, their brothers," Legolas replied, going to sit on the otherside of Kalainis. "Get away from her!" Haldir said angrily. "My Lord," a new voice said. It belonged to a pretty, young elf. She had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back. Her bright blue eyes looked questionably at King Thranduril.  
  
"Yes, Isilya, what do you want?" "I have broght Lord Elrond back. He was already here with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and his servant, Lind'dil," Isilya said, bowing as Elrond and Lind'dil came into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 6 So, what do you think.  
  
I have been so tired lately with all the exams and shit that I have to put up with at this point in time. I have been stuck at the same place and cant think to write at the moment.  
  
Thanks to Kitsune who allowed me to borrow her character, Lind'dil, and Mihara who allowed me to use her character, Isilya.  
  
You can check these characters out at our website 


End file.
